absquatulate
by oreoivory
Summary: Bumi telah basah oleh darah dan berkarat. Bagi yang tersisa, perlu tekad dan keberanian untuk bertahan hidup. #Opening Fanfiction Banjir TomatCeri 2018 [S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri]


Sasuke sudah membuka mata ketika langit masih abu-abu gelap dan bumi masih berkabut uap-uap beku. Meski matahari seharusnya sudah menggantung di ufuk timur, tapi perlu hitungan waktu agar sinarnya jatuh di antara rimbunan dedaunan yang melesak padat memenuhi hutan. Tangannya menggapai dan meraih selimut dengan hati-hati, kemudian membetulkan letaknya agar menutupi tubuh gadis yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu lama sebelum memulai rutinitas paginya. Menabur tanah basah ke atas tumpukan arang yang masih mengepulkan asap. Menutup botol yang semalam dibiarkan terbuka hingga seperempatnya terisi oleh uap-uap air yang telah terkondensasi. Ada kaleng-kaleng bekas dan sisa-sisa makanan kemarin malam yang harus ia masukan ke dalam kantong plastik untuk dikubur. Paginya selalu dimulai dengan membereskan dan membersihkan jejak-jejak yang mungkin akan tertinggal.

Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi sebelum mengguncang bahunya pelan dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Sakura," bisiknya di antara harmoni suara hutan.

Sakura menggeliat pelan sebelum matanya terbuka dan senyum terbit dari bibirnya. "Pagi."

Sasuke meretas jarak, menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya. Bibir mereka bertautan, saling menyambut, bertukar cecap. Perlu beberapa kecupan—satu demi satu—untuk membalas sapaan pagi Sakura.

Begitulah pagi mereka terjadi secara repetitif di antara waktu yang selalu dihantui teror. Membuat momen manis di atas bumi yang karat oleh darah dan kehancuran. Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan detik-detik mereka yang setiap saat bisa lenyap.

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

absquatulate oleh oreoivory

~Opening Fanfiction Banjir TomatCeri VIII~

Rated ~ M; Prompt ~12

SasuSaku Alternate Universe (AU)

Summary [ Bumi telah basah oleh darah dan berkarat. Bagi yang tersisa, perlu tekad dan keberanian untuk bertahan hidup. ]

oOo

 **Sebelum**

Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan, makhluk itu berada bersama mereka, menyaru dengan para manusia. Secara memuakan, tidak ada yang menyadari tanda-tandanya. Bahkan ketika perang dunia ketiga meletus, atau ketika bumi dengan cara naturalnya melakukan seleksi alam, atau ketika epidemi melanda hampir seluruh benua. Tidak ada yang tahu ataupun curiga. Yang jelas, mereka muncul ke permukaan untuk mendeklarasikan pengambil alihan planet ketika manusia telah berada di ambang kepunahan.

Semua tragedi beruntun itu terlalu janggal untuk disebut sebagai sebuah kebetulan. Sakura yakin, sudah sejak lama mereka menyusup ke dalam tubuh pemerintah. Membuat kekacauan politik internal hingga pernyataan perang. Mereka juga pasti dalang dari segala macam bencana alam yang terjadi tanpa henti.

Mereka secara perlahan menyingkirkan bangsanya, bangsa Sakura, manusia. Hingga tinggal dua, tiga persen dari populasi penduduk di bumi, yang pada akhirnya akan diburu untuk dibantai dan diperbudak. Yang tersisa akan menjadi pengembara untuk bertahan hidup. Bersembunyi di hutan lebat hingga di gurun-gurun tandus. Atau menjadi manusia tanpa jiwa, yang hidup dalam kematian. Pikiran mereka dikontrol oleh serum yang diinjeksikan ke jaringan epidermis, mematikan saraf-saraf dan memonitori otak untuk bebas dikuasai.

Dahulu sebelum Zaman Peralihan, Sakura adalah gadis berusia empat belas, penuh dengan cinta, memiliki kehangatan keluarga, masa muda yang menyenangkan, dan ia merupakan sosok sempurna dengan pikiran yang kritis dan kecantikan alami. Dulu, ia punya kehidupan yang sangat bahagia. Dan dengan sangat menakjubkan, segalanya hancur dalam hitungan jam saat invasi itu terjadi.

Ia masih ingat deru pesawat-pesawat tempur yang melintasi udara. Langit begitu cerah, dan transportasi militer itu adalah objek yang tak bisa luput dari pandangan mata. Ayahnya dengan siaga memerintahkan mereka (Sakura dan ibunya) memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Ayahnya sudah mempersiapkan bungker itu sejak perang dunia ketiga meletus. Meski Jepang menyatakan diri tidak terlibat dan menjadi negara netral, ayahnya tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Lebih baik 'sedia payung sebelum hujan' dan kini semua prasangka buruk ayahnya terbukti nyata.

Sakura mendengar bunyi ledakan-ledakan yang teredam. Tanahnya bergetar, dan perabotan sederhana di ruang bawah tanah bergoyang-goyang. Tangannya yang basah oleh keringat tergenggam erat di pangkuannya. Mereka berdiam diri di sana cukup lama. Tidak ada jam dinding, sehingga mereka kehilangan orientasi waktu. Saat tidak lagi terdengar bunyi ledakan, mereka mencoba keluar.

Ia bisa melihat tanah kelahirannya porak poranda, api dimana-mana, gedung-gedung lantak, asap memenuhi isi kota, dunia terasa abu-abu. Tempatnya dulu tinggal telah berubah bentuk dan tampak horror serupa Kota Pripyat di Ukraina setelah ledakan Chernobyl.

Jeritan, tangisan dan histeria massa menjadi melodi kematian. Ada banyak orangtua yang menangis dan tak bisa mengenali anak-anak mereka, sebaliknya anak-anak meratap kesakitan memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibunya. Banyak tubuh menggeletak di jalan, terhimpit bangunan, atau sekarat dengan darah dan luka bakar yang sangat parah. Aroma gosong dan amis menggelegak memenuhi udara. Sakura mau muntah, atau dia sudah muntah dan menguras isi perutnya, sebab ia tidak ingat dan sedikit linglung.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah inferno, terlampau mengerikan. Kulit-kulit hitam melekat dengan pakaian yang meleleh, organ-organ berserakan, darah membasahi bumi. Sakura tidak sanggup melihat lagi.

Ayahnya menyeret tubuhnya paksa, membuatnya bergerak. Dia bilang bahwa mereka harus pergi. Sakura tidak ingat bagaimana, tapi mereka telah melangkah menuju hutan dan meninggalkan kota mati di belakang mereka. Kakinya menjerit sakit, tungkai-tungkainya memohon dan meratap agar berhenti, namun ia masih tetap berjalan puluhan kilometer jauhnya.

oOo

 **Sesudah**

"Daripada menjarah toserba, kamu mau aku menjarah toko buku?"

Sakura mengeluarkan cengirannya kemudian berceloteh, "Kau selalu pergi dan memintaku tinggal disini, menunggumu. Aku bosan. Sejak jadi gelandangan, kerjaanku cuma berkelana, makan, tidur, kabar baiknya ; setidaknya aku bertemu denganmu dan bisa mendapat kenikmatan orgasme. Kau tahu? Aku agak depresi karena kegiatan membosankan itu. Dulu, aku ini hobi baca buku loh, meskipun aku terlalu cantik dan terlalu populer untuk jadi kutu buku."

"Kita pengembara sayang, bukan gelandangan. Dan aku baru tahu kegiatan bercinta kita itu membosankan untukmu. Aku jadi agak tersinggung. Haruskah kita memakai teknik-teknik baru."

"Kau kehilangan intinya, Sasuke." Sakura merengut. "Aku ingin membaca buku saat kau pergi melakukan penjarahan. Aku tidak mau mengamati dinding gua yang berlumut! Aku bisa mati bosan!"

"Itu benda yang kurasa hanya akan menambah beban ransel kita, sedang kita dituntut untuk fleksibel." Sasuke memperingatkan, barangkali Sakura lupa.

"Hanya satu saja. Kumohon." Sakura memberikan tatapan yang bagi Sasuke adalah segel kepatuhan. Sebab, setiapkali mata itu menatapnya, Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Iya, aku akan membawa buku tapi kamu akan tetap disini. Aku melakukannya sendiri seperti biasa." Jemari Sasuke memainkan helaian rambut Sakura.

Matahari sudah mulai kelihatan di antara celah-celah dedaunan. Sasuke menerawang jauh menembus angkasa. Benaknya terisi dengan berbagai macam rencana dan pemikiran. Dari semua itu, prioritasnya adalah mencari tempat persembunyian untuk Sakura selagi dia mengisi perbekalan.

"Oke. Kembalilah dengan selamat." bisik Sakura sebelum kecupan ringan mendarat di pipinya.

"Kita carikan tempat untukmu dulu!"

Sasuke menggiring mereka menuju selatan. Ada gua di sekitar air terjun beberapa puluh kilometer dari tempat mereka berada.

oOo

 **Sebelum**

Setelah serangan udara beberapa hari yang lalu, Keluarga Sakura menempati salah satu dari tenda-tenda pengungsian. Radio menyiarkan tentang konspirasi Rusia-Korea Utara yang mau tidak mau akan melibatkan seluruh kawasan Asia Timur untuk berperang. Krisis terjadi dimana-mana. Bukan hanya soal krisis pangan dan ekonomi, tetapi juga krisis kemanusiaan.

Ayah Sakura pergi untuk mengabdikan diri pada negara dengan menjadi prajurit. Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana sistem kemiliteran saat ini bekerja, sebab Jepang tak mengenal wajib militer. Jadi, bagaimanakah ayahnya akan bertempur dengan segala kekurangan pengetahuan tentang senjata dan perang, Sakura tidak mau tahu. Dia orang yang realistis, ia tahu bahwa ayahnya telah mendaftarkan diri dalam antrean kematian, bukan sekedar pengabdian diri penuh kemuliaan.

"Aku akan menjaga ibu!"

Saat-saat seperti ini, menangis adalah kebutuhan. Ada banyak emosi yang menumpuk dan berdesakan hingga lelah dan membuat depresi.

Mereka berpelukan, menumpahkan air mata, meluncurkan kata-kata perpisahan dan menggantung harapan. Jika Sakura bisa, ia ingin membekukan waktu, atau ia akan membalik waktu saja. Ia berkeras mengingat setiap detik dari momen ini. Ayahnya mungkin tidak akan kembali.

Setelah hari itu, tidak terdengar kabar ayahnya. Entah mati, entah belum. Dua tahun lamanya sejak kepergian sang ayah tersayang, perang masih berkecamuk. Sumber daya makin habis. Alam sendiri mulai letih oleh tingkah laku manusia yang tak henti-hentinya menorehkan luka.

Terjadi kelaparan dan penyebaran wabah penyakit. Ada jenis virus baru yang menjangkiti, dan WHO sendiri belum menemukan vaksin dan obat untuk mengatasinya. Sejujurnya organisasi-organisasi dunia tampak tak lebih berguna untuk saat ini, bahkan PBB seperti kehilangan fungsinya.

Manusia—yang sudah hampir habis dalam perang—pun mulai tumbang satu persatu. Tak terkecuali Ibu Sakura. Hari itu, hati Sakura kembali hancur. Ada retakan berupa serpihan-serpihan yang tak pernah bisa lagi disatukan. Yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan. Resmi sudah statusnya menjadi sebatang kara.

Sakura pikir, **apa lagi sih yang lebih buruk dari ini?** Kemudian, pertanyaan selintas itu terjawab setahun kemudian. **Makhluk keparat itu muncul, menguasai buminya.**

Manusia yang tersisa layaknya ternak yang akan disembelih di rumah jagal. Tinggal menunggu giliran untuk digorok. Yang punya nyali, tercerai berai, berlari pergi menyembunyikan diri.

Di tengah keputusasaan yang menderanya, Sakura menolak menyerah. Ia harus bertahan hidup meski ia akan menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa. Hanya ini perlawanan yang bisa ia lakukan.

oOo

 **Sesudah**

"Aku benci mereka!" ujar Sakura, saat matahari jatuh di ujung cakrawala, di bawah kaki mereka.

Ada kebencian, kekecewaan, dan dendam yang terpeta di wajah Sakura. Berkas-berkas cahaya yang tertinggal saat surya menghilang menyorotnya hingga ekspresi yang tergambar jelas itu terekam oleh manik Sasuke.

Bukan kali ini saja kalimat itu menguar di udara, terbang bersama partikel debu, dan hilang dengan gelombang yang menggetarkan telinga Sasuke hingga hatinya. Sudah sekian kali, terlampau banyak sampai Sasuke kehilangan hitungan. Tapi setiap kali kalimat itu datang, ada jantung yang retak secara imajiner. Ada rasa takut yang mengendap di dalam dirinya, yang setiap saat seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak dan menghancurkan segalanya hingga luluh lantak, binasa.

"Aku lebih baik mati, daripada berada dibawah kuasa mereka." kata Sakura saat jiwa pejuangnya meleburkan ketakutannya.

Sasuke diam, amarahnya menggelegak. Emosinya tersudut di ujung matanya yang kelam, tersisih di sana, mengurung diri, bertahan dan mendekam di bawah ketakutan terbesarnya.

"Kamu harus hidup," ucapnya tenang. Meski ingin berteriak, ia tetap memasang topeng indahnya. Membuat dirinya tak terbaca dan aman. "Harus!"

"Tentu saja aku akan bertahan. Aku hanya bunuh diri kalau aku tertangkap. Itu bentuk pembangkangan dan pemberontakanku atas penjajahan mereka." Terselip nada bangga saat Sakura menyeringai dengan rencana yang berpendar di kepalanya.

Sasuke menggeram rendah, ada desisan yang sayangnya luput dari pendengaran Sakura. Ia terlanjur sibuk dengan pemikiran liarnya untuk memperhatikan sang kekasih.

"Kamu akan hidup!"

Itu adalah pernyataan absolut dan janji Sasuke hari itu, ketika langit sudah lelah dan ingin menutup mata.

oOo

 **Sebelum**

Pertama kali Sasuke bertemu Sakura adalah ketika musim dingin di akhir tahun dalam hitungan revolusi bumi. Kala itu, hutan terasa begitu dingin dan tenang, sunyi tanpa tanda kehidupan, tapi salju membuat jejak, memberi tanda, meski tidak terlalu kentara.

Sasuke yang sedang berburu manusia tentu tak akan melewatkan petunjuk-petunjuk itu. Ia menyusuri bekas telapak sepatu samar yang terukir di atas salju. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Sosok itu berwujud seorang gadis. Matanya hijau teduh tapi nyalang oleh amarah dan kewaspadaan. Kulitnya sepucat salju di sekitarnya. Gadis itu terbungkus mantel coklat kusam dengan kupluk menutupi rambutnya, yang Sasuke perhatikan ada helai-helai sewarna Bunga Sakura menyelip tersembunyi. Untuk ukuran pengembara yang tersisa, ia cukup cantik.

"Siapa kau?" Sakura menggertak, ia mengarahkan pistol yang tergenggam tepat ke kepala Sasuke.

"Sama sepertimu." Itu adalah kebohongan pertama Sasuke pada Sakura, meluncur dengan begitu mudah.

Mulanya Sasuke hanya ingin bersenang-senang, menghambat laju kematian gadis itu, menarik ulur, hingga ia bosan. Sakura terlampau menarik untuk dilewatkan. Ia akan bermain-main sebentar, pikirnya picik.

"Aku tidak percaya!" serunya tajam.

Sasuke mendengus. "Lalu kenapa tidak langsung membunuhku?" Sasuke memaklumi kewaspadaan, bahwa di Zaman Peralihan, manusia harus membunuh nurani mereka. Tidak ada yg bisa mereka percaya, karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu perbedaan spesies penjajah dan budaknya. Secara ironi yang bagi Sasuke memuakkan, mereka sama, manusia dan bangsanya terlampau mirip. Meski secara hirearki, Sasuke tetap menganggap rasnya memiliki strata yang lebih tinggi dibanding makhluk hina itu. Bangsanya tentu saja selalu unggul dalam segala macam aspek.

Manusia memang harus waspada, tidak boleh memercayai siapa pun adalah peraturan utama untuk bertahan hidup. Siapapun bisa menjadi musuhmu. Tapi, rasanya gadis di hadapan Sasuke tidak begitu pintar dalam hal itu. Ada keraguan di sana, kebimbangan atau bisa jadi dia berharap masih ada manusia yang tersisa.

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke. Jika aku 'Mereka', aku sudah pasti bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah dari tadi." Lagi, Ia kembali berbohong, tapi namanya bukanlah kebohongan, meski itu juga tidak seluruhnya benar. Sasuke adalah nama yang ia pilih sewaktu datang ke planet ini untuk berkamuflase.

Pistol masih belum turun, masih tergenggam sempurna dan mata hijau itu masih memancarkan intimidasi. Meski begitu, suara kokangan senjata dan desing peluru masih belum merobek hutan yang senyap.

Sasuke masih benar-benar tidak bisa memahami manusia. Emosi mereka jelas sangat tumpang tindih antara logika dan perasaan, tidak terbaca, sulit diprediksi, dan terkotak-kotak. Mereka benar-benar enigma sama seperti semesta yang masih asing dan penuh dengan rahasia.

'Kruyuuk'

Jelas itu bukan bunyi senjata.

Sakura merengut, ia mengumpat keras.. Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus, kali ini ada nada humor disana.

"Aku punya perbekalan, mau makan?"

Sasuke tidak menunggu jawaban, ia melempar _crackers_ yang ia bawa di saku celananya. Pikir Sasuke waktu itu adalah **'bisa saja gadis ini tahu dimana keberadaan manusia yang lain'**. Sasuke memberi makan gadis itu untuk menjadikannya umpan.

Ia sendiri menyangkal bahwa ia telah terpesona pada kejernihan bola mata Sakura. Pada anomali sikap yang gadis itu tunjukan. Sasuke hanya belum menyadari bahwa ia telah tertarik pada gadis itu sejak matanya menemukan keberadaannya.

oOo

 **Sesudah**

Mereka telah berhasil mencapai gua sesudah matahari jatuh terbenam. Setelah memastikan tempat peristirahatan mereka malam itu aman, mereka kembali mengulang rutinitas mereka yang telah dihafal di luar kepala.

Guanya lembab, dengan air yang terus menetes-netes terjun dari stalagtit yang menggantung di langit-langit. Stalagtit itu seperti senjata yang siap menghunus kepala dan tubuh, menghancurkannya terkubur dalam kegelapan gua. Jika bukan karena pikiran positifnya, bahwa tempat ini tidak bakal runtuh, bahkan jika ada guncangan gempa, maka sesuatu yang purba itu pasti sudah menjadi alasan Sakura untuk tidak bermalam disini.

Air terjun menjadi latar belakang suara kesunyian malam ini, selain bunyi api unggun yang berderak dan meretih serta suara khas milik Sasuke. Biasanya suara khas binatang malam serta sayup-sayup bunyi dedaunan hutan yang bergesekan adalah _lullaby_ malam-malamnya.

Setelah makan malam, Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke. Ia telentang menghadap langit-langit, selimut melapisi tubuhnya. Sasuke sendiri sibuk membelai-belai rambutnya yang Sakura pastikan kusut dan jelek.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bertahan hidup?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba merobek keheningan.

Sakura mengerutkan hidungnya. "Meskipun aku ini kelihatan serampangan dan ceroboh, aku orang yang sangat pintar. Aku tahu soal tumbuh-tumbuhan, maksudnya apa saja yang bisa dijadikan obat, bisa dimakan, beracun, dan lain-lain. Aku juga bukan orang yang pilih-pilih, aku bisa makan bangkai kalau keadaan memaksa, yang untungnya tidak pernah. Aku punya pengalaman soal perkemahan, tahulah ku ini seorang pramuka sejati. Selain itu, percaya tidak percaya, Dewi Fortuna selalu menyertaiku." Ada nada sarkastis disana.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Yah suaramu yang minim intonasi itu seolah mengatakan, 'kau adalah orang dengan kemungkinan 0% bisa hidup di dunia ini'." Sakura sulit menghindari kesan sebal dalam suaranya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Yang kumaksud adalah, setelah orangtuamu meninggal, kamu masih bertahan hidup. Biasanya manu... orang, perempuan terutama, selalu sulit mengendalikan perasaan dan cepat depresi."

"Aku ingin mati, terpikir berulang kali—" Saat mendengarkan kalimat itu, ada tangan-tangan semu yang meremas jantung Sasuke. "—tapi, itu seperti mengkhianati kedua orangtuaku. Ayahku menjadi prajurit, ibuku mati karena wabah, itu bukan tindakan bunuh diri. Mereka mencoba bertahan hidup sesulit apapun keadaan. Mereka terus mempertahankan napas mereka hingga tubuh tak lagi mampu. Jadi aku akan bertahan selama mungkin, supaya mereka bangga." Sakura tersenyum, salah satu hal yang paling Sasuke suka darinya. Kelegaan memenuhi dirinya, remasan tangan dijantungnya juga mulai memudar mendengar alasan-alasan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah untuk terus bertahan hidup." Sasuke berhenti memainkan rambut Sakura, tangannya meraih dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari keadaan berbaringnya. Ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Matanya menatap Sasuke sejajar. "Kau yang harus melakukannya! Kau kan besok yang akan pergi dan kemungkinan tidak akan kembali. Janji, kau harus bertahan hidup."

Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura, ia menciumnya dalam-dalam. Bibir mereka saling menyambut. Setiap sentuhannya menuang komitmen, janji yang tak terucap. Jemari Sasuke menari turun, merayap di punggung Sakura hingga jatuh memeluk pinggang-pinggangnya. Ia menepis jarak, merapatkan tubuh yang sudah saling menempel tanpa spasi.

Lama sekali, rasanya ciuman-ciuman itu tidak akan pernah cukup, semakin lama semakin candu. Seakan esok tak lagi ada, seolah bumi akan musnah di detik-detik berikutnya. Segalanya tumpah ruah; perasaannya, cintanya, ketakutannya. Perlu waktu, sampai Sasuke menarik diri dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura.

"Setelah ini aku janji, kita tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Ada pulau kosong di wilayah selatan. Kita tidak bisa lari terus. Aku ingin kita berhenti Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan diri, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Itu... beresiko. Pulau seperti jeruji. Ketika mereka menemukan pulau, menyusurinya jadi kelewat mudah. Laut akan menjadi penghalang kita untuk melarikan diri jika mereka datang. Dan kenapa kau yakin sekali tempat itu kosong? Aku beranggapan mereka telah menguasai seluk-beluk dunia."

"Mereka tidak sebanyak itu. Populasinya maksudku. Dan jika mereka benar-benar menguasai dunia sampai celah terkecil, tentu kita sudah ditemukan sekarang. Aku tahu karena selain menjarah, aku tentu mencuri informasi-informasi berguna." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan begitu mudah, seperti jawabannya telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

Sakura berbinar. " Informasi? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku? Apa masih ada manusia lain di luar sana?" Keingintahuan bisa membunuh kucing. Rasa-rasanya Sakura tidak pernah mendengar kutipan itu. Dia bahkan tidak sadar mata Sasuke langsung menggelap sebagi respon dari pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Suara Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih rendah. Sakura pikir itu karena udara dingin yang menembus tulang-tulang mereka.

Gagasan Sakura bertemu orang lain membuat Sasuke marah. Perasaan itukah yang dinamakan manusia sebagai 'cemburu'?

Bangsanya itu setia, ketika menemukan pasangan, mereka akan terikat sampai kematian memisahkan, sistem monogami secara genetik. Perasaan mereka lebih dalam daripada kepunyaan manusia. Jadi, dilandasi hal-hal semacam itu, perasaan cemburu tidak pernah ada. Itu cuma kosakata yang dibuat manusia, tidak benar-benar nyata untuk dimaknai bangsanya. Juga dalam hal-hal lain, bangsanya tidak pernah iri hati, mereka punya prinsip untuk mencapai sesuatu.

Konteks cemburu pada kepemilikan orang lain dan pada apa yg didapat orang lain tidak dibenarkan, karena mereka punya harga diri tinggi. Jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu maka mereka akan berusaha mendapatkannya, tidak serta merta bergelung dengan kepedihan yang disebut cemburu.

Sasuke selalu menyebut Sakura adalah sebuah anomali. Dia berbeda bahkan untuk sejenisnya. Tapi sekarang, anomali lebih cocok dilekatkan pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa sangat berbeda jika bersama Sakura?

"Kapan kau pulang? Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi selama seminggu, paling lama sepuluh hari, tapi aku akan berusaha cepat kembali. Bukan cuma kamu saja yang tidak bisa menahan perasaan. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama jauh darimu."

"Aku punya firasat yang tidak baik. Rasanya kau seperti tidak akan kembali. Bukan berarti aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Aku selalu merasa, kau ini bisa hilang kapan saja. Bisa mati kapan saja. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini perasaan itu makin kuat." Sakura menggigil saat mengatakannya, lebih karena imajinasinya yang menakutkan daripada kedinginan. Rupanya Sasuke menganggap Sakura kedinginan, jadi pelukannya lebih rapat.

"Lucu, seharusnya aku yang merasa begitu." Kalimat itu bisa berarti lain, sayangnya Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu," gumam Sakura. Ia kemudian tidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Tidak nyaman, tapi ia hanya ingin Sasuke memeluknya sebab esok ia hanya akan kembali sendiri.

oOo

 **Sesudah**

Ini merupakan tahun-tahun awal Zaman Peralihan. Perubahan peradaban hampir lebih seperti revolusi mendadak. Setelah kehancuran manusia, Bangsa Eridani mulai melakukan perubahan struktur dunia. Meski telah di bangun peradaban baru, sisa-sisa pasca kehancuran masih terlihat. Bumi belum bersahabat. Lapisan atsmosfer belum stabil, langit lebih cenderung muram dan sinar matahari jarang terlihat. Iklim jadi tak menentu.

Walaupun planet ini terlihat sedang sekarat, hanya butuh satu dekade untuk memulihkannya seperti sedia kala. Umur Bangsa Eridani sangat panjang. Satu dekade tentu akan jadi penantian yang memuaskan jika bumi kembali asri.

Peradaban mereka jauh lebih maju dari manusia. Bahkan, hanya dalam hitungan tahun, sudah terlihat kemegahan-kemegahan peradaban mereka. Gedung-gedung terbuat dari kaca-kaca, menggunakan energi panel surya dan _geotermal_. Bangunannya di desain unik. Tak hanya gedung-gedung kaca, ada pula rumah-rumah bertembok tebal berdiri kokoh di luar jantung kota. Jalanan tertib dengan mobil-mobil berbahan bakar air. Aspalnya sangat halus dan hitam. Tidak bisa ditemukan retakan atau lubang-lubang. Jalanan kota dipenuhi oleh layar-layar proyeksi dan LED. Android-android tumpah ruah, membantu bangsanya melaksanakan tugas.

Kota-kota peradaban baru di bumi itu berbentuk melingkar dengan pusat kegiatan berada di tengah kota. Di wilayah luar merupakan perumahan-perumahan cantik dengan jalan-jalan berbatu apik dan tanaman-tanaman menghijau berjejalan di sisi-sisi jalan. Di masa-masa awal, Bangsa Eridani hanya membangun beberapa ratus kota yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Jumlahnya bisa bertambah di tahun-tahun mendatang. Sekarang ini fokusnya adalah kota sementara dan pemulihan bumi itu sendiri.

Sakura hanya pernah mendengar hal-hal semacam itu dari Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkannya ikut dalam aksi penjarahan. Semua dilakukannya seorang diri, dulu maupun sekarang. Selain tidak ingin Sakura mengambil resiko, lagipula tidak pernah ada aksi penjarahan. Sasuke tidak perlu mencuri, kalau ia bisa mendapatkannya dengan cuma-cuma.

Ia berdiri di luar alun-alun kota, menatap pencakar langit di kejauhan. Ini adalah apa yang telah ia bangun. Alih-alih tinggal di dalamnya, ia malah hidup seperti makhluk rimba di tempat antah berantah.

Sekarang Sasuke paham betul apa yang disebut manusia sebagai perasaan sensitif. Sebab di mana pun ia berada, rumahnya adalah Sakura. Sebab sebanyak apa pun dunia melimpahkan surga, hanya Sakura yang dia butuhkan. Dan kapan pun ia bernapas, daya hidupnya hanyalah Sakura seorang.

Karena itulah Sasuke datang ke tempat ini. Ia bukan hanya akan menyuplai kembali perbekalannya tapi dia juga akan mengungkapkan rencananya untuk menetap di sebuah daerah di utara. Ia tidak ingin terus menjadi pengembara. Dia ingin hidup dengan tenang bersama Sakura.

Berkali-kali ia mendengar sapaan orang-orang Eridani menggunakan Bahasa Celdac. Berbeda dengan manusia yang memiliki beribu-ribu bahasa, bangsanya hanya memiliki satu bahasa. Bahasa Celdac resmi dipergunakan ketika bumi telah di ambil alih. Dulu, para Eridani menggunakan bahasa bumi, tidak semua, mereka hanya mempelajari satu, dua bahasa sesuai dengan keberadaan mereka.

Sasuke adalah salah satu orang-orang besar Eridani. Ia adalah anggota Dewan Besar, dan merupakan kandidat kuat sebagai pemimpin dunia. Sistem kepemimpinan Bangsa Eridani bukanlah sistem garis keturunan raja atau kaisar, bukan pula cara demokratis suara pilihan rakyat. Pemimpin dipilih karena kontribusinya untuk dunia, karena kemampuannya.

"Hei, lama tidak melihatmu. Puas bersenang-senang hah?" Itu Naruto, menyapanya dengan cengiran rubahnya. Naruto juga punya nama asli, hanya saja Sasuke lebih suka memanggil nama manusianya. Lebih mudah diucapkan. Rupanya ia tadi sedang nongkrong di salah satu kafe kemudian mendengar dengungan gosip yang mengatakan pangeran tampan sedang ada di kota.

Sasuke memutar mata. "Mana mobilmu? Beri aku tumpangan."

"Kuanggap itu bukan permohonan."

"Memang bukan! Itu perintah!"

"Yah, yah. Kau kan tuan tukang perintah! Jadi kita akan ke mana?" Naruto menyelipkan kunci di tangannya kemudian memutar-mutarnya di jari telunjuk.

"Ke perpustakaan kota."

Naruto akan bertanya tapi Sasuke pasti akan diam saja. Jadi ia mengemudi saja mengantarnya. Hanya perlu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan Sasuke.

"Apa aku masih jadi supirmu?" Tanya Naruto, karena yakin bahwa Sasuke masih membutuhkannya.

Sasuke tidak mengangguk, tapi tatapan tajamnya sudah merupakan sebuah jawaban. Ia meninggalkan Naruto dan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

Perpustakaan Kota sangat besar. Tempat itu tidak hanya menampung buku-buku buatan bangsanya, tapi juga tempat menyimpan buku-buku masa lampau, masa bangsa manusia masih menempati bumi. Buku-buku itu disimpan bukan untuk ilmu pengetahuan atau sumber informasi, lebih ke kepentingan historis. Ia pergi ke sini dengan tujuan itu. Toko buku hanya menjual karangan-karangan bangsanya. Sedangkan arsip lampau adalah catatan sejarah yang dimiliki negara dan tidak diperjual-belikan.

Sasuke mengedarkan matanya menuju rak-rak berlabel 'ruang lampau'. Di sana pikirannya kebingungan mencari buku apa yang diminati Sakura. Sasuke lupa bertanya Sakura ingin buku yang seperti apa? Jadi, sekarang ia terjebak dengan otaknya yang menimang-nimang kemungkinan.

Sasuke akan mengambil buku-buku klasik— Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, Emily Brontë—sebelum otaknya membuat opini. Sakura adalah gadis yang berapi-api, kompulsif, berpikiran terbuka. Ia adalah gadis yang mencerminkan zamannya, gadis millenial. Apa mungkin Sakura lebih suka buku-buku fantasi dan petualangan? Ah, mungkin juga ia suka ensiklopedia, melihat dia adalah sosok yang selalu ingin tahu.

Makin ia berpikir, makin ia bingung. Seperti labirin, semakin ia berputar, semakin ia tersesat. Dan Sasuke akhirnya tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikirannya alih-alih memilih buku.

oOo

 **Sebelum**

Tentu bukan yang pertama kali jika Sakura menunjukkan sikap-sikap aneh. Dia adalah anomali. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya Sakura menjadi pendiam. Sakura selalu berkobar, meski dunia hancur berserakan di bawah kakinya. Tidak peduli jika hidupnya abu-abu dan darah adalah satu-satunya warna yang terlihat, Sakura tak akan pernah kehabisan silabel kata. Selalu ada makian ketika ia marah, selalu ada tumpahan cerita ketika hatinya disesaki oleh kenangan-kenangan lampau yang berjejalan dalam memorinya, selalu ada pidato persuasif ketika jiwanya penuh oleh keinginan untuk menghancurkan tatanan dunia yang bangsanya ciptakan. Selalu dan selalu, hari dimana Sakura hidup dan tempat dimana Sakura bernapas akan selalu dipenuhi ocehannya. Diam adalah kosakata yang sepertinya tak pernah mampir dalam diri gadis itu

Jadi, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti ketika Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Kamu ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Rasanya ia lebih sanggup mendengar Sakura mengomel-ngomel tanpa henti daripada sosoknya penuh kesenyapan.

Sakura membuka mulut. Baru akan mengeluarkan suara, ia menggeleng-geleng lagi dan kemudian mendesah pergi menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Lengan Sakura tertarik, dalam sekejap tubuhnya berhasil dibalik. Kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke lebih tinggi satu kepala darinya, jadi ia harus mendongak jika ingin bertatapan dengannya. Masalahnya, dia tidak mau melihat Sasuke, jadi ia memilih menatap dadanya, tepat dimana jantung Sasuke berada.

"Sakura, sudah cukup!" Suara Sasuke rendah penuh penekanan. "Ada apa?"

"Um... aku cuma ingin tahu." Sakura menghela napas, kemudian ia mendongak. Mata mereka saling bertumbukan. "Apa kau ini benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sakura, wajahnya mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa Sakura benar-benar mempertanyakan cintanya? "Hah?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lebih tegas, ada tuduhan di sana. "Aku ini satu-satunya cewek yang kau temui kan? Aku satu-satunya yang masih tersisa. Mungkin saja kau suka padaku soalnya kau sudah tidak punya pilihan! Lihat deh, aku bahkan tidak punya dada besar, sifatku urakan, tidak ada manis-manisnya, bahkan kayaknya wajahku selalu bertambah kusam setiap hari. Kalau saja makhluk laknat itu tidak datang, banyak orang-orang seksi berkeliaran dan pasti kau akan lebih memilih jalan sama mereka," sembur Sakura.

Sasuke terkesiap, terkejut dengan pikiran-pikiran Sakura, butuh beberapa detik untuk mencernanya. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Bahkan bibirnya mungkin sudah membentuk sudut-sudut senyuman.

"Apa?! Kenapa malah ketawa begitu?" Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

Di antara bangsanya yang selalu ia agung-agungkan, ia memilih Sakura, manusia yang coba ia buru. Itu saja merupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke telah jatuh cinta padanya tanpa syarat. Bagaimana bisa ada tuduhan-tuduhan semacam itu bisa ia terima. Ya tentu saja, karena Sakura kan tidak pernah tahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sasuke tersenyum getir.

Tangannya mengunci pukulan Sakura, ia gosokan ibu jarinya di pergelangan tangan, gesturnya berusaha menenangkan. "Setiap detik, rasanya aku selalu takut kehilangan dirimu. Seperti hidupku akan berakhir jika kamu pergi, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa bahkan jika hanya membayangkan bahwa kau akan pergi. Kalau ini cuma kebutuhan fisik, apa rasanya akan sesakit itu."

Sakura diam, ia lebih fokus membaca emosi-emosi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyelipkan poni Sakura yang berantakan ke belakang telinganya. "Mungkin jika dunia tidak pernah berubah, aku akan bersama orang lain, karena aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu jika dunia masih sama. Tapi yakinlah, perasaan ini juga tidak akan sama. Hanya kepadamu aku merasakan sesuatu yang begini membahagiakan dan menyakitkan dalam waktu yang sama."

"Kata-katamu seperti berasal dari planet lain." Sakura menyeringai.

Sasuke sendiri membeku, efek kalimat itu membuatnya seperti disiram serpihan-serpihan es. Sasuke sebisa mungkin mempertahankan air mukanya. Ia tahu Sakura hanya mengucapkan metafora.

"Kalimatmu indah sekali, seperti tidak berasal dari jaman ini. Dan kau selalu begitu. Kadang cara bicaramu itu terlalu kaku. Tapi aku suka ungkapan-ungkapanmu barusan, melankolis, My Shakespeare." Kemudian ketegangan mereka sebelumnya hilang dalam ciuman-ciuman yang berubah sedikit panas karena Sakura terlalu bersemangat.

oOo

 **Sesudah**

Sasuke kembali menetapkan pilihannya pada sastra lama. Shakespeare. Sakura selalu menyebutnya begitu jika Sasuke terlalu melankolis dan puitis. Mungkin buku ini akan membuatnya tertawa daripada terpana. Sasuke memikirkan senyum geli Sakura saat membaca ini.

Usai menemukan buku yang tepat, ia minta Naruto mengantarnya ke jantung kota. Ke tempat kakaknya berada.

"Kau masih bersama gadis itu kan? Apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh ketemu dengannya? Aku penasaran, siapa sih yang mengobrak-abrik hati bekumu?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya!" Sasuke menggeram.

"Whooa." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dari kemudi dan melirik Sasuke dengan senyum gelinya. "Santai, bung. Kalau kau mematahkan leherku, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu nanti."

Sasuke tidak begitu peduli pada godaan Naruto. Ia membalik-balik halaman buku yang ia bawa sebagai gantinya.

Ia jadi merindukan Sakura. Sedang apa ia di luar sana? Wilayah rimba yang Sasuke tempati bersama Sakura adalah area terlarang. Ia telah mengeluarkan peraturan agar wilayah itu tidak tersentuh dengan alasan agar alam memulihkan diri. Kenyataannya, ia hanya tidak ingin bangsanya menemukan Sakura.

Karena itu, tidak pernah ada yang mengejar mereka. Tapi, skenario pengembara yang bisa tertangkap kapan saja selalu Sasuke mainkan dengan apik. Ia adalah lakon yang baik.

Meski tidak ada Bangsa Eridani yang akan menyentuh hutan itu, Sasuke masih waspada. Ia lebih khawatir soal sikap-sikap abnormal Sakura daripada Bangsa Eridani yang melanggar hukum dan pergi ke wilayah itu.

Sakura ternyata tidak mau repot-repot menutupi jejak, rupanya dia ingin mengolok-ngolok bangsanya dengan sikap memberontaknya. Dia tidak mau dianggap sebagai manusia yang takut dan melarikan diri. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan tindakan bunuh diri semacam itu hanya untuk paham konyolnya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu ceroboh, padahal dia adalah orang yang mendewakan keinginan bertahan hidup. Oh tentu saja karena Sakura aneh.

Tindakan nekad Sakura tak terhitung jumlahnya. Sasuke selalu cemas pada pemikiran-pemikiran abnormal gadis itu. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri, karena hal-hal macam itulah yang membuatnya tertarik pada Sakura. Membuatnya begitu terpesona dan terpikat pada sosoknya.

Pikiran-pikiran Sasuke tentang Sakura buyar begitu mobil Naruto terparkir di bangunan kokoh menyerupai katedral kuno. Kakaknya, adalah pemuja kehidupan manusia. Ada hal-hal yang menurutnya cantik dari peradaban manusia itu sendiri.

"Tunggu disini! Kau masih harus menjadi supirku!" ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat tampang sebal Naruto.

Sasuke menaiki undakan depan, lantainya terbuat dari marmer putih. Pintu kayu besar berpelitur dan memiliki ornamen-ornamen aneh langsung terbuka begitu ia akan memencet bel.

"Halo adik, lama sekali kau tidak pulang," katanya dengan aksen anehnya. Dulu kakaknya tinggal di Eropa, kesan kehidupan lampau dalam suaranya sepertinya telah berbaur dengan bahasa ibu Bangsa Eridani.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sasuke melangkah melewatinya menuju dapur.

"Wah, salam yang sangat bagus, adik." Itachi membuntuti.

Ia lebih suka nama manusianya. Ia pikir itu cantik. Walaupun tinggal di negeri barat, wajahnya tentu lebih mirip orang-orang Asia. Karena Sasuke—memilih menggunakan nama itu dengan marga Uchiha—membuatnya juga memilih nama Jepang dengan marga yang sama. Katanya, meski mereka sedang dalam misi dan menyamar, mereka tetap harus menunjukkan ikatan saudara.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari? Karena kau pasti tidak kesini karena merindukanku?"

Sasuke membongkar isi kulkas Itachi. Ia menjejalkan bermacam-macam makanan hingga tasnya menggembung dan penuh.

"Nah, aku sudah capek mencari-cari alasan setiap kali dewan menanyakanmu."

Sasuke beralih ke kamar Itachi dengan membawa persediaan sabun, handuk, selimut, dan kondom. Ia juga mencari-cari kotak obat. Itachi sendiri akhirnya diam mengamati adiknya sambil bersandar di kusen pintu dapur. Itachi tahu kalau saat ini adiknya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, sampai kegiatannya—mengobrak-abrik isi rumahnya—selesai.

"Usulkan pada dewan agar pulau-pulau di selatan dikosongkan. Katakan apa saja agar mereka membuat tempat itu kosong. Gunakan otak pintarmu dan sedikit kekuasaan. Dan lagi katakan aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku. Aku sudah memberi kontribusi besar dalam Penaklukan. Sekarang, biarkan aku istirahat dengan damai di salah satu pulau itu tanpa gangguan. Hanya sebuah pulau, itu sungguh termasuk hal kecil yang bisa mereka berikan kepadaku setelah semua yang telah aku hasilkan untuk mereka nikmati." Kata Sasuke setelah mengepak-ngepak barang.

"Pensiun huh?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, ia segera membawa harta jarahannya.

"Kau langsung pergi? Begitu saja? Oh ya ampun." Itachi mengeluh dramatis. Masih tidak ada balasan dari adiknya.

Itachi menghela napas. "Ya baiklah, kau akan aman di tempat barumu dan sampaikan salamku pada adik ipar." Ia mengedipkan mata. Setelah itu ia membantu adiknya mengemasi barang-barangnya yang telah dirampas tanpa izin.

"Hei Naruto, dari wajahmu yang berpilin, kelihatannya dia juga bertingkah semena-mena padamu," sapa Itachi.

"Sudah biasa. Untung kita punya kehidupan panjang. Kalau kita selemah manusia. Aku yakin sudah mati kena serangan stroke." Naruto mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu, dan nyalakan mesin." Setelah memasukan semua barang dalam bagasi, ia duduk di kursi penumpang.

Sasuke mengangguk pada Itachi, itu ungkapan perpisahan ala Sasuke. "Padahal aku mengharapkan pelukan. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan. Bisa saja Naruto akan menghantamkan mobilnya ke gerbang kota."

"Tidak, tapi aku akan melemparkan berengsek ini ke jurang."

Setelah suara melengking Naruto, terdengar derum mobil, kemudian suara-suara itu bergerak menjauh bersama jejak keberadaan mereka yang ikut hilang. Itachi menyaksikan kepergian adiknya lalu kembali ke dalam rumahnya sendiri.

oOo

 **Sebelum**

Sasuke membeku, matanya terus membuka, bahkan di detik-detik berikutnya masih tak berkedip. Ia tiba-tiba sekaku tebing batu yang ia pijak, ketika cahaya bulan jatuh memerangkap Sakura dengan balutan gaun satin merah, sulur tanaman meliuk-liuk berkelidan bersama bunga aster warna-warni menjadi mahkota di rambutnya yang tergerai. Sinar-sinar purnama yang terang mengekspos sosok Sakura hingga kehadirannya tak luput dari mata Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya menyorot kedatangannya.

"Kamu cantik." Ujar Sasuke saat mendapatkan jiwanya—yang sempat hilang—kembali.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura tersenyum. "Aku suka gaunnya. Aku bisa pakai apa saja sebenarnya. Tidak perlu buang-buang waktu untuk mencuri ini. Tapi, terima kasih."

Sasuke membeli gaun itu karena dia ingin Sakura sekali saja memakai sesuatu yang layak. Ia juga sudah membayangkan gadis itu akan secantik apa, tapi tetap saja, efek kejutnya masih bisa ia rasakan. Jantungnya terus memompa dengan kecepatan di luar batas, hingga rasanya akan meledak.

Langit tak semurung biasanya, meski masih ada arakan gumpalan awan tipis. Bulan bulat sempurna, sinarnya mampu menembus awan, kini sedang mengambil takhta sang surya, naik sebagai penguasa malam. Bintang terlihat seperti titik-titik cahaya di sekujur angkasa.

Malam sungguh elok, terlihat lebih dekat dari atas tebing batu. Meski begitu, rupanya keelokannya tak membuat Sasuke berpaling dari sang kekasih. Matanya masih terpancang, dan tak pernah lepas dari sosok Sakura yang lebih menawan dari biasanya.

"Jujur saja tatapanmu bisa dikategorikan sebagai _sexual_ _harassment_." Sakura memperhatikan mata Sasuke yang lebih gelap dari pada biasanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Yah, sulit untuk tidak menatap."

Api unggun menyebarkan radiasi, menawarkan kehangatan di malam-malam yang dingin.

"Aku masih marah, kenapa kau selalu saja pergi diam-diam." Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. Tangannya bersedekap di atas dada, tanda bahwa ia butuh penjelasan Sasuke.

Ketika akan pergi untuk menyuplai kembali perbekalan, Sasuke selalu pergi saat Sakura tidur. Tidak ada kalimat perpisahan, tidak ada pelukan dan tidak ada kecupan selamat jalan.

"Karena nanti kamu pasti akan merengek minta ikut."

Sakura mencebik. "Tapi, ada kemungkinan kau tidak kembali."

"Kenapa aku tidak kembali?" Akhirnya atensi Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada pada Sakura, beralih ke lidah api yang menjilat-jilat di udara.

Sakura memutar mata, meski Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. "Yah, kau mungkin bertemu gadis yang lebih cantik dariku." Kata-katanya mengandung bahaya bagi Sasuke. Wanita selalu saja menyerang kaum pria dengan drama orang ketiga.

"Tidak akan!" Sasuke tidak mau melihat Sakura. Wanita selalu menakutkan kalau sedang dalam mode 'mereka selalu benar'.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," dengus Sakura. "Maksudku, tentu saja ada hal yang tak terduga yang bisa membuatmu tidak kembali. Kematian misalnya."

Sasuke lega, ternyata Sakura tidak sungguh-sungguh membahas topik orang ketiga. "Karena itu... kubilang tidak akan," elaknya.

"Ayolah! Ucapan selamat tinggal saja. Aku butuh kalau kemungkinan itu benar-benar datang." Suara Sakura kali ini kedengaran rapuh, memaksa Sasuke kembali memperhatikannya. "Setidaknya kalau kamu benar-benar tidak kembali, kita sudah punya kata-kata terakhir untuk dikenang."

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Tangannya meraih tubuh Sakura ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Aku tidak akan mati. Tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku cuma tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena kalau aku melihat ke dalam matamu dan mendengar suara-suaramu, aku akan goyah. Aku akan tinggal kalau kamu memohon, sedangkan kita butuh perbekalan, dan aku harus pergi."

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Karena itu, kan sudah kubilang aku ikut saja. Kau tidak perlu tinggal dan aku tidak perlu selalu cemas kau tidak akan kembali."

"Tidak!" bentak Sasuke. Geramannya membuat dadanya bergetar dalam pelukan Sakura.

Sakura mendesah. "Ya sudahlah. Kita ganti topik saja." Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, sebagai gantinya kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sasuke.

"Kalau dunia masih sama seperti dulu dan kau mati, kau ingin dimakamkan dengan cara seperti apa? Anggap saja keluargamu bisa membuat upacara kematian." Tangan Sakura memainkan keliman gaunnya.

"Bisakah kita menghindari topik yang menyangkut kematian?"

"Tidak, pilih topik ini atau kembali ke topik aku ikut ke dalam misi penjarahan," tantang Sakura.

Sasuke menggertakan gigi tapi masih menjawab. "Apa saja. Kalau mati, aku tidak suka merepotkan orang. Dibuang di bak sampah juga aku tidak keberatan." Suara Sasuke sengau.

"Ya kalau kau di buang di bak sampah tetap merepotkan orang. Bayangkan baunya setelah kau membusuk. Dan pasti polisi akan mulai main detektif-detektifan mencari alasan kenapa kau mati. Kemudian ada media massa, dan desas-desus lalu cerita hantu yang mengalir sesudahnya, bahwa kau jadi arwah penasaran." Sakura tertawa geli. "Tapi, jadi hantu pun, aku tetap mau jadi pacarmu. Soalnya kau pasti seganteng dan lebih mirip _vampire_ daripada _kasabake_."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kamu dan opini-opinimu, tidak bisa akan bisa dibantah.

"Sekarang kau tanya aku! Aku ingin dimakamkan dengan cara seperti apa?" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke mengejang, membayangkan Sakura mati adalah kengerian yang tidak mampu ia tanggung.

Tahu Sasuke tidak akan bertanya, Sakura menjawab sendiri. "Aku mau ditenggelamkan di laut, yang kumaksud adalah mayatku"

Sasuke mau tak mau mengernyit. "Maksudmu abunya di tabur ke laut?"

"Tidak, mayatnya langsung di lepas di laut. Tenggelam."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum girang. "Nah, akhirnya kau penasaran juga." Sasuke memutar mata. "Soalnya aku ini anti _mainstream_. Dikubur, dikremasi, dimumikan, itu kan sudah biasa. Dulu aku juga pernah lihat di internet dan mencatatnya dalam otak bahwa ada juga mayat yang di gantung, tradisi di Tanah Toraja. Di Tibet, mayat akan dijadikan makanan burung, berarti mereka dimakamkan di usus unggas. Ada pemakaman di pohon, pemakaman di bawah kuil atau candi, dan pemakaman yang pernah aku baca di artikel belum menyebutkan soal tenggelam di laut," racau Sakura.

Yah, ini adalah Sakura dan ketidakwarasannya. Sasuke hanya harus terbiasa dengan keanehan-keanehan gadis ini.

"Kau sudah sangat cantik malam ini, kita tidak akan menghabiskan waktu dengan obrolan aneh ini kan?"

Sekarang mata Sakura yang di penuhi percikan api. Sesuatu membara dan menggelora di sana. Rasanya ada api yang membakar tubuh dan jiwanya. Tatapannya sudah jelas mengundang Sasuke.

Dan malam itu masih panjang untuk di lewatkan

oOo

 **Sesudah**

Ada hal-hal yang tak mampu Sasuke kontrol, kerinduan salah satunya. Rentang jarak yang begitu jauhnya membuatnya cemas. Pikirannya terus menerus bergeliat pada bayang-bayang seseorang yang sudah lama mencuri hatinya.

 **Sebentar lagi,** pikirnya merancang kata-kata penenang. Di setiap detik yang terasa seperti hitungan tahun, ia selalu mengucap kata itu.

Naruto mengantarnya hingga perbatasan hutan. Ia harus sabar menerima ocehan, **lebih cepat lagi** , dari sahabatnya yang sedang kasmaran. Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode militer adalah menakutkan, tapi dia jauh lebih menakutkan saat sedang jatuh cinta. Naruto jadi tidak mau banyak berkomentar. Bisa-bisa mayatnya di temukan di hutan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, jika ia salah bicara.

Setelah perbatasan hutan, dan perpisahannya dengan Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki, lari sebenarnya. Kekuatan dan kemampuannya di atas rata-rata. Beban yang ia bawa ditambah jarak yang jauh tentu bukan masalah besar.

Perlu sehari semalam untuk mencapai air terjun. Esok hari, ia sudah tiba. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mendaki ke batu-batu terjal di sekitar air terjun.

Sasuke merasa ganjil ketika ia mencapai tebing gua. Suasana terasa hening, walaupun air terjun menderas kencang di belakang. Gua ini begitu dingin dan sunyi bagi Sasuke. Sesuatu yang salah membuat ketakutan merayap ke jantungnya tanpa bisa terkendali.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Suaranya menggema di dinding-dinding gua.

Sunyi tidak ada jawaban. Ia memanggil lagi dan lagi. Kakinya melangkah memasuki lorong gua semakin dalam. Setiap jejak kaki menjeritkan 'ada yang yang salah' pada Sasuke.

Kakinya berhenti di tempat ia meninggalkan Sakura. Di sana ia melihat sosoknya duduk diam bersandar pada dinding gua di belakangnya. Api unggun telah menjadi arang, mati dengan asap mengepul dan bara yang hampir padam. Tidak ada penghangat, dan tempat ini sangat dingin.

 **Ia hanya tidur,** Sasuke berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Insting primitifnya melolong bahwa itu tidak benar.

Langkahnya gemetar menjejak mencapai sosok itu. Tangannya menggapai hingga Sakura lunglai dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Hati Sakure rasanya mati detik itu juga ketika melihat darah merembes dari perut Sakura yang terbungkus mantel. Kulit Sakura yang selalu seputih salju kini lebih pucat dan dingin, seolah semua darahnya telah terkuras habis.

Segalanya terasa memudar dan menjadi bisu di sekitar Sasuke. Suara air terjun yang samar-samar terdengar tiba-tiba hilang. Bahkan raungannya sendiri juga tidak bisa ia dengar dan rasakan. Dunianya berputar dan bertumpu pada sosok Sakura yang telah berhenti bernapas.

"Setidaknya kalau kau benar-benar tidak kembali, kita sudah punya kata-kata terakhir untuk dikenang." Suara Sakura hadir dalam benaknya.

Tidak ada kata terakhir, tidak ada selamat tinggal, tidak ada sampai jumpa, tidak ada peluk kecup perpisahan. Sebab ketika Sakura meregang nyawa ia telah berada jauh darinya dengan bentang jarak yang memisahkan.

Dulu, karena keegoisannya, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan hal-hal semacam itu, salam perpisahan. Baginya, ia pasti pulang kepada Sakura dengan selamat. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Sakura yang akan pergi. Sekarang ia tahu perasaan Sakura, tahu keinginannya yang tidak akan pernah lagi terwujud. Hal-hal remeh seperti itu ternyata punya arti yang sangat besar.

Kata-kata terakhir apakah yang ingin Sakura sampaikan jika punya kesempatan itu? Apakah ungkapan cintanya atau pesan-pesan tertentu, atau pengakuan dosanya, atau keinginannya yang ingin Sasuke kabulkan. Tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu. Sakura sendiri tidak akan pernah tahu siapa Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang akhirnya tetap menjadi rahasia hingga ajal menjemput.

Sasuke tidak pernah menangis, tapi kali ini ia merasakan garam, rasa asin di bibirnya. Pendengarnya yang tumpul telah tuli terhadap isakannya sendiri yang serupa binatang yang tercekik. Duka menyelimutinya bersama lukanya sendiri yang ikut membuka, menganga.

Setelah mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kewarasannya, ia baringkan Sakura. Matanya yang tajam menyapu isi gua. Perbekalan Sakura hilang, tidak ada yang tersisa. Sasuke membentuk kesimpulan cepat bahwa pengembara lain, manusia yang telah melakukan tindakan ini. Bangsanya tidak merampas barang seperti ini.

Sosok Sasuke yang dulu kembali hadir. Kekejaman dan ambisi mulai mengisi ruang-ruang hatinya yang telah hancur karena Sakura. Ia akan membunuh semua manusia di bumi, pikirnya. Setiap orang, tanpa sisa. Mereka harus membayar.

Sasuke membayangkan kesakitan Sakura karena peluru yang bersarang di kulitnya. Di setiap napasnya yang memberat hingga hilang selama-lamanya, Sasuke merasakan kepedihannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal tidak ada bersamanya dalam saat-saat terakhirnya. Apakah ia menjerit, apakah ia berteriak. Seberapa sakit? Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Sasuke bersumpah akan memberikan rasa sakit yang sama kepada setiap manusia yang tersisa. Dendam telah membutakan hatinya, menjebaknya dalam pusaran kegelapan. Sasuke sendiri lupa bahwa dia adalah penyebab tidak langsung kematian Sakura. Jika bukan karena bangsanya, tidak akan pernah terjadi peristiwa ini. Tidak akan pernah ada Sakura yang membujur kaku. Tidak akan pernah ada Sakura yang darahnya menggenangi gua, membasahi bumi hingga merah. Tidak akan pernah ada Sakura yang menutup mata, dengan kengerian di wajahnya. Tidak akan pernah ada gambaran Sakura yang menderita.

Menghalau emosi-emosinya yang tumpang tindih, Sasuke harus memakamkan Sakura dengan layak. Tidak seperti keinginanya yang ingin tenggelam di lautan, Sasuke menguburnya di dalam gua. Ia bentuk batu-batu agar bertumpuk serupa peti mati. Ia begitu sedih sebab Sakura kini harus terbaring di tempat yang begitu dingin sendirian. Ia rekam sosok terakhirnya sebelum menutup kubur batunya. Jejak-jejak memori terpeta di tempat ini bersama kata-kata yang tak pernah terucap, bersama rahasia yang terbenam jauhnya, bersama penyesalan Sasuke.

Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke sendiri, meratapi kepedihannya. Dan hanya tinggal Sasuke sendiri dengan dendam dan janji yang akan terpenuhi. Detik akan kembali menghitung hingga bumi akan bersih dari manusia. Ambisi Sasuke itu akan terpenuhi di hari-hari esok.

oOo

Absquatulate

(v) to leave without saying goodbye

.

END

oOo

Yup, BTC 2018 dimulai!

Karya sudah bisa dikirimkan mulai hari ini hingga 31 juli nanti.

Cek info-infonya di akun BTC ya^^

Twitter/Instagram : banjirtomatceri

Facebook : Banjir TomatCeri

Fresh and Redish like a cherry tomato 3


End file.
